Consequences of An Action
by Vivli
Summary: A past decision of the Doctor's has deadly effects as Rose and the Doctor arrive on Earth in the year 2041 only to discover not everything is as it should be...Now completed!
1. Unscheduled Arrival

**Author's Note: Right, I had better explain this because I'm bound to have made a mistake somewhere. I am _not _a huge Doctor Who fan. I love the new series, but I've only seen the new series, and about three episodes from the entire run of the old one (I've read a little about them on the BBC website at least…). This means that I can't guarantee that I won't make a mistake, but I had this idea after watching an episode a few weeks ago and couldn't resist. I have no idea when this will update, because it isn't one of my main stories, but just a side idea I had. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and please feel free to criticise like hell. And sorry about the lame title.**

**Consequences Of An Action**

**Episode 1**

There was another deep rumble from within the TARDIS as its systems strained awkwardly.

"Go on then. Ask me what's wrong." The Doctor shot to Rose as he rushed around the main control panel.  
"Oh, I didn't think I'd bother. I'm used to this thing going wrong by now." Rose shot back. The Doctor paused.

"Look, just because _very _occasionally we don't end up _exactly _where we intended doesn't mean that there's anything wrong with my TARDIS." The Doctor explained.

"So what is wrong?" Rose asked.

"You had to ask, didn't you?" The Doctor sighed. "We're being pulled off course. Something's gone wrong in time and we're being drawn to fix it."

"Just once I'd like to materialise somewhere where nothing had gone wrong." Rose grumbled.

"How do you think I feel? It gets repetitive when you're nine hundred years old." The Doctor muttered. The TARDIS finally settled down, and stopped shaking. "Here we are." He announced happily.

"Here we are….where?" Asked Rose.

"Dunno." The Doctor replied cheerfully.

"Well, isn't there something on that….thing," Rose pointed to the main control panel, unsure what to call it, "That can tell us?"

"Yes. But I'm willing to bet I can figure it out in under a minute." The Doctor told her.

"Under a minute?" Rose repeated amused.

"Yes." The Doctor said, as if it was a matter of fact.

"And we could be anywhere in time and space?" Rose checked.

"Yes." The Doctor announced, grinning.

"You're on." She laughed as they swung open the TARDIS door.

They found themselves in a darkened alleyway. Huge stone walls stretched up to the night sky.

"Earth." The Doctor decided instantly. "The atmosphere is spot on, and the moon is Earth's moon."

"I could have told you that." Rose smirked. "But _when _are we?"

"Alright, give me a second." The Doctor said calmly.

"Forty seconds and counting, Doctor." Rose taunted.

"This stone work. Late 2020's. Worn, so we must be in the 2030's by now." He said as he walked out of the alley. He froze. "Except we're not."

"Why?" Rose asked, running to catch him up.

"Because of that." He announced. Rose stopped to stare up at a gigantic metal tower, reaching high above the clouds, various tubes and wires sticking out from all over it, drawing energy. It seemed to pulsate with a strange blue energy.

"What the hell is that?" Rose exclaimed.

"I have no idea." The Doctor answered. "I have no idea." He repeated, suddenly realising how odd this simple fact was. "New York!" He decided, surveying the streets. "We're in New York! There shouldn't be a huge tower in New York!"

"You did say something had gone wrong with time." Rose said casually, now too used to things not making sense to make a big deal out of it. "Oh, and your minute's up." The Doctor looked at his watch.

"2041." He announced. "I was close."

"Still doesn't mean you won." Rose taunted.

"Shame you didn't bet anything, then." The Doctor gave in response. Rose sighed as the Doctor began to curiously look around. He froze as he found a message spray-painted on the wall. It simply read: 'Fear the Master'.

"What is it?" Rose asked, seeing the horror in his face.

"The Master." The Doctor grumbled. "It can't be."

"Who's the Master?" Rose curiously questioned, shaking her head from the confusion.

"A renegade Time Lord." The Doctor answered.

"I thought you were the last." Rose said delicately, not wanting to bring up the destruction of the Doctor's home.

"So did I." The Doctor answered bluntly. "If he's here, then we're in serious trouble."

"When are we ever _not _in serious trouble?" Rose asked.

"The first few minutes on Platform One went by alright, didn't they?" The Doctor said quickly, sounding almost offended.

"The first few minutes of us being anywhere go by alright." Sighed Rose. "It's the large amount of minutes afterwards that are the problem."

"That's where the fun is." The Doctor announced.

"FREEZE!" Came a cry. The two spun around to see troops, dressed in black gasmasks to hide their faces, and black uniforms covering their entire bodies completely without logo or insignia, holding guns at them.

"See? Fun?" The Doctor laughed.

"Identify yourself! Why are you out after curfew?" The guard demanded.

"Oh, well, my time machine just arrived here, you see, and I didn't realise there was a curfew." The Doctor answered happily.

"Don't play games with me." The guard grumbled, holding his gun at them.

"They never believe the truth." The Doctor observed.

"I'm sorry." Rose said as tactfully as she could to the guard. "He escaped from a mental asylum. I've been tracking him everywhere. Just found him now. I didn't realise what the time was!"

"You didn't hear the sirens?" The guard asked sceptically.

"I was busy!" Rose protested. "Look, I can prove it. Show them your papers, Doctor."

"Wait, aren't you the doctor?" The guard asked Rose. "Or do the patients look after the doctors at this asylum?"

"Oh, we just call him Doctor." She said in a whisper. "He likes to think he's one of us." The Doctor fumbled about and pulled out his psychic paper. "There, see?" The guard frowned.

"Right." The guard sighed. "Just get him back and soon. And don't let this happen again!" The guards turned and marched away down the street. Rose sighed.

The Doctor turned to her with a look of mock offence.

"Mental asylum?" He asked. "Mental asylum? Why couldn't you have just claimed I was the paper boy? Or that we got lost? Maybe our watches stopped? But no! You decided I was from a mental asylum."

"You're the one who was ranting about time machines." Rose taunted.

"That's true! We did arrive in a time machine!" The Doctor protested.

"Well, I thought it was quick thinking." Rose smiled.

"I could have gotten us out of that." The Doctor told her.

"You're just jealous I got us out of it, and you didn't." She smiled again.

"Okay then, if you're so smart, what do we do next?" The Doctor asked, confidently folding his arms.

"Well, I suppose rather than be smart, hop back in the TARDIS and leave before things get really bad, we should investigate the tower and find out just what is going on." Rose decided. The Doctor paused.

"I was going to suggest that." He said. "But how do we get into the tower?"

"Sonic screwdriver." Rose answered.

"Fantastic!" Grinned The Doctor. He went to run off excitingly, but managed to get control of himself. "You, of course, know that I was planning to use it anyway?"

"Yes Doctor." Rose sighed. "I'm sure you just let me suggest it so I'd feel good about myself."

"Glad you understand." He said with a smile, before rushing towards the tower.

Two figures snuck past two of the patrolling guards and ran to the huge steel doors of the tower. They crouched by them, and Rose quickly examined them.  
"There's no lock." Rose whispered.

"Well, don't look at me. This was your idea." The Doctor pointed out.

"You're the one who can get us out of anything." She whispered back. "Or do I have to save us again?"

"I'll think of something." The Doctor told her. There was a creak, and the door opened. "Ah." He said, grinning. "See? Piece of cake." The door finished opening with a crash, and the patrol of guards that had just opened it from the other side rose their guns.

"HALT!" Cried the guard.

"Oh." The Doctor sighed.

"Now what?" Rose snapped.

"Would you believe I escaped from a mental asylum?" The Doctor tried.

"You're under arrest!" A guard announced.

"Guess not." The Doctor muttered.

"Relay this capture to the network and await further orders." One guard said to the other. The Doctor listened curiously.

"A bit early to have a network like that, isn't it?" He asked.

"Silence, scum!" Snapped the guard. The Doctor watched curiously as the other guard tapped in something on a computer panel embedded in his arm and the data was transferred.

"Something is very wrong here." He muttered as they were led off.

Rose looked across to the Doctor from inside their jail cell. They had been taken inside the tower and sealed inside a gigantic steel room.

"So why haven't you overridden the lock yet?" She asked.

"There will be guards outside." The Doctor answered. "Besides, I'm thinking." He paused. "Network. Network? What kind of network would you report information to?"

"Something like the internet? Where you access all arrests?" Rose suggested.

"Yeah, but it isn't used in that way. At least, not yet. Something has accelerated your development." The Doctor explained. "And if it's the Master, then why?"

"It is possible that the graffiti was unrelated, you know?" Rose suggested. "Coincidence."

"Nothing is a coincidence." The Doctor decided. "Ever."

"I'll take your word for that." Rose sighed.

"Wait a minute, something's going on!" The Doctor cried. "Outside! I can feel it!" As if the Doctor had given a cue, the door to the cell slid open and guards marched in.

"The Master has requested to see you, Doctor." The guard smirked. "He's been looking forward to this for a long time."

"Oh yeah, I bet he has." The Doctor shot back.

"You will come as well." The guard said to Rose. "He seems equally keen to see you again."

"Leave her out of this!" The Doctor cried. "It's me the Master wants!"

"Wait." Rose said, holding up her hand. "See me again?"

"Why yes, it may have been years since he last saw you, but he's never forgotten." The guard told them. "Now follow me."

As they stood in a lift, guns aimed at them and ascending what felt like hundreds of floors, the two discussed this new revelation.

"He must have run into our future selves in the past." The Doctor told Rose. "So to him, he's meeting us again, but we're meeting him for the first time."

"So at some point, our future selves go back, and run into him in the past, so he tries to take vengeance on us now?" The Rose suggested.

"That's my theory." The Doctor said confidently.

"Well, then, we're invincible right? Since we can't do anything in the past as our future selves without surviving this." Rose explained cheerfully.

"Clever." The Doctor mumbled. "But not as clever as the Master. No. Something is amiss here."

"You mean, you might have been wrong." Rose mocked.

"I'm never wrong." The Doctor protested. "Just misinformed." He added with a slight smile. The lift stopped.

"Move it." A guard ordered and the two walked out.

They found themselves in a gigantic room. Computer screens full of data were all around. Animated corpses seemed to sit in a circle, hands on computer panels. Something that was erringly familiar to them both. A bright beam of blue energy poured from a large machine overhead into a figure in a chair that was high up in the room. The Doctor and Rose paused. The beam shut off.

"Doctor." Came a bitter sounding voice. "I had a feeling you'd return."

"You're not the Master." The Doctor gasped.

"And just what should I be the master of?" The voice asked. "The Earth? Your fate?"

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked.

"Why, Doctor, I'm so disappointed." The voice laughed. "I was certain you'd figure it out right away." The chair spun around, and the Doctor's eyes went wide. Rose gasped. Adam sat in it with a cocky smile. He had clearly aged, but they could tell it was the same person. "You told me to never meddle with time. You did exactly that by leaving me here with this _thing _in my head!" The device in his brain was wide open, and had clearly been downloading information. "Now look at what your meddling has caused. The Earth is mine. You are mine. And at last, I shall have my vengeance for what you did to me!"


	2. A Sinister Plot

**Author's Note: As someone observed, Adam is B-Movieish in this. Yeah, that's because I'm a poor writer, and it's much easier to do B-Movie style villains. Plus I think they're fun. Something about a ranting madman is fun. Anyway, here's the next chapter with more insane plot twists that I really shouldn't get away with. Hope you enjoy.**

**Episode 2**

"What _I _did to _you_?" The Doctor snapped. "You brought this on yourself!"

"Did I now?" Adam snapped. "Time travel is like visiting Paris; you can't just read the guide book, you need to throw yourself in?" He paused, wondering if the Doctor would recognise the quote. "Sound familiar? You said that to me. So I did. I discovered it for myself. Little did I know you had unwritten laws you expected to pop into my head."

"You tried to meddle with time!" The Doctor cried.

"And how was I to know that was wrong?" Adam asked. "You seemed to expect me to know."

"Humans." Sighed the Doctor to Rose. "The only species who need instructions on the back of a box of toothpicks."

"For such a lowly species, you seem to spend a lot of time around us, Doctor." Adam observed. "And, oh, what's this? You've finally been caught by one."

"I've toppled hundreds of fools in my time who thought I had been defeated, captured or beaten. What makes you think you're going to survive?" The Doctor shot.

"You arrogant bastard!" Spat Adam. "But Doctor, this time, you won't escape. Because this time, you're dealing with me. I know you Doctor."

"You travelled with me once." The Doctor sighed.

"And I learnt enough!" Adam shouted angrily.

"How did you do it?" Rose suddenly asked, having decided to speak up. "How did you take over the whole world?"

"Yeah, how did you manage that? Someone as feeble minded as you?" The Doctor asked angrily.

"Spare me the petty insults, Doctor." Adam shot. "I'm sure you know perfectly well how I got where I am."

"I can guess." The Doctor said.

"Then do so." Adam smirked.

"Alright. You come home but are rejected. Your parents don't want you, your friends reject you. So you go back, crawling to the only life you knew. Van Staan and his junk." The Doctor paused. "Except Van Staan isn't around anymore, is he? With the new support from the new leaders of his secret little group, aided by that hole in your head, you soon get permission to look through his junk. Somewhere you find an interface. An interface designed for your brain. How it got there is anyone's guess. It's not exclusively Earth technology. So then you hook it up to a computer, and download all the information in the world. The entire internet stored in your brain. With that knowledge, and access to Van Staan's network, taking over the world is as simple as clicking your fingers." The Doctor did so, and expressed a slight smirk as the hole in Adam's head failed to respond.

"Oh, I fixed that little design flaw." Adam told him with an angry grin. "All over, very good. Mostly accurate. I knew you'd figure it out.."

"So what's your big plan then, Adam, A-level student and ruler of the planet Earth?" The Doctor asked with a mocking tone. Adam laughed.

"Ironically, it is you who will help me complete it." He explained. "I'm big on irony." He motioned to his guards that approached the Doctor, placing guns against him and Rose. "The TARDIS key, Doctor. Now." He demanded.

"I won't give it to you." The Doctor spat.

"I'll take the sonic screwdriver while you're at it." Adam grinned. "To be on the safe side."

"Why do you want the TARDIS?" Rose cried. Adam laughed.

"My plan is not yet quite feasible. I need more knowledge. And only the future can give it to me." Adam remarked. "Using my own latest developments, coupled with the TARDIS's systems, I shall hook up to the computers of the future and download all the information available."

"And then what?" The Doctor cried. "What do you do then?"

"I finish my project." He smiled. "My project that will see your ultimate punishment."

"Why don't you just shoot me?" The Doctor asked.

"Death is too good for you." Adam remarked emotionlessly. "This plot will make sure you get what you deserve." Adam turned to a guard. "Restrain him and empty his pockets. Give me the key when you find it." He turned to somebody else. "You! Signal Bad Wolf Squadron and tell them to initiate a search for an old blue police box. Tell them to ship it here immediately."

"Yes sir!" Snapped the guard before getting on his radio. Rose and the Doctor were restrained, and searched. Mere moments later the guards handed Adam a small key.

"Excellent." Remarked Adam. "Take them to their cell. And prepare all of my research on the project. As soon as I'm done downloading the necessary information, I'll begin."

"The TARDIS will never work for you!" The Doctor cried as he was dragged off. "Your data link won't work!"

"Nice try Doctor, but I think it will." Adam grinned.

Rose and the Doctor found themselves thrown back into the same metal cell.

"What could he be planning?" Rose asked. The Doctor paused.

"I don't know." Came the reply.

"What are we going to do?" Rose asked something else.

"I don't know." The Doctor replied honestly.

"Do you think there's anything left inside him of what he used to be like?" Rose questioned, sounding worried.

"Doesn't matter." The Doctor stated. "If he has to die, he dies."

"So, how are we going to get out of here?" Rose asked, standing up.

"He took my sonic screwdriver." The Doctor said bitterly. "I like that thing! I'd better get it back!"

"Don't we have more important things to worry about?" Rose asked.

"Rather than my sonic screwdriver?" The Doctor sounded hurt, but Rose knew he was just trying to play down the situation.

"Like the fact Adam now has his hands on the TARDIS." Rose stated.

"Oh, he won't use it." The Doctor stated. "Download information from the future? Yes. But he won't time travel. He's totally self-obsessed with destroying us. He won't go anywhere where he might lose out on that."

"So our only advantage is that he wants to kill us so badly that he's not going to go anywhere until he does it?" Rose did a double check.

"Yes." The Doctor answered.

"Great." Rose mumbled.

Elsewhere, Adam sat in his own chair, connected by heavy duty wires to the main computer of the TARDIS. A bright blue energy beam shot down into his head, processing all the information he could find. His eyes bolted open.

"I know it." He grinned. "Shut down the machine and ready the project. I can easily finish it now. And then I shall get to work on using the Doctor as our next subject."

Rose looked across to the Doctor.

"You've been quiet." She said. The Doctor didn't respond. "You're thinking aren't you? About whether what you did to Adam was right."

"No." The Doctor said defensively.

"We could of at least had that thing removed." Rose suggested. "Before dumping him."

"Does it matter? It's in the past." The Doctor stated.

"Says the Time Lord." Rose sighed. The door slid open, and guards marched in, raising their guns.

"The Master is ready for you now." Stated one.

Rose and the Doctor were marched to the same familiar lift, and soon arrived in the same familiar room. Adam was waiting for them, his hands behind is back, and the hole in his head now firmly closed.

"Go on then." The Doctor mumbled. "What's your new science project?"

"Doctor, tell me." Adam began, ignoring him completely. "You say that you have toppled many dictators, stopped many like me. And I said I knew how to stop you. Tell me this; did you ever truly fear any of them?"

"No." The Doctor answered confidently.

"Liar." Spat Adam. "I found logs of a rather prominent scientist. According to everything I've researched, they shouldn't exist, but they do. A glitch in time, perhaps."

"You're point?" The Doctor sighed, sounding tired.

"This scientist's name. You may have heard of him." Adam paused. "Davros." He said with a triumphant smile.  
"No!" The Doctor gasped.

"Oh yes." Adam smirked. In the centre of the room there was a large silver cylinder. "You see, Doctor, I know what you fear. I've seen you fear it." Smoke began to emerge from the cylinder. "And I've brought it back. I've rebuilt it." He smiled as the cylinder broke away. Smoke filled the room. There was an electronic whining, and two little lights blinked through the smoke as something struggled to speak. "What are your orders?" Adam bellowed through the smoke to whatever was inside.

"Ex…term….in…..ate…" Came a whining voice. Adam beamed a grin.

"Doctor, I hate to sound like you, but this is fantastic." He said happily.

"What have you done Adam?" The Doctor cried in utter disbelief.

"Meet the first creature of the new human race, Doctor." Adam explained. "A dalek. Inside, a genetically altered human." He paused. "And now back to the irony, Doctor. You will be my next test subject. You will be my next Dalek!"

"You're insane." The Doctor said, stunned.

"If I am, it's your fault." Adam shot. "And once you are a Dalek? The final curtain. You will kill Rose Tyler!"


	3. Turning Point

**Episode 3**

"You're going to destroy the entire human race and replace them with _Daleks_?" The Doctor cried.

"Yes." Adam answered bluntly. "Think of it. Perfect obedience. Ultimate power. And best of all, you'd absolutely hate it."

"I didn't destroy the Daleks so some delusional school boy could bring them back!" The Doctor cried.

"Exterminate!" Adam's new Dalek cried.

"Oh, switch off." The Doctor snapped at it.

"Exterminate!" It cried again, firing and killing one of Adam's guards.

"What?" Adam yelled. "Stop! Now! That's an order!"

"Exterminate!" The Dalek yelled, blasting another guard.

"Stop! Shut down!" Adam cried. The Dalek turned to him.

"Exterminate!" It cried.

"Oh, I'm going to regret this." Mumbled the Doctor, flinging himself at Adam and forcing the two to the ground as the Dalek's blast shot over their head and exploded against a metal control panel. "Get behind here!" The Doctor ordered, and the two scrambled behind a computer panel, followed by Rose.

"Why did you save me?" Adam asked, confused.

"I wanted my sonic screwdriver. Had that thing for ages. Didn't want to see it destroyed. " The Doctor answered bluntly. Adam rolled his eyes.

"You will be exterminated!" Continued a cry.

"Destroy it!" Adam ordered, and the three could hear bullets firing, and the blasts of the Dalek taking out the guards.

"What's going on, Doctor?" Rose asked. "Why is it going crazy?"

"Davros." The Doctor stated. "He created the Daleks and Adam followed a plan he left behind. There's no way he'd of let somebody else rule his creations. So here we're seeing a failsafe. Its backup plan starts running and it follows its primary system."

"Exterminate." Muttered Rose.

"Exactly." The Doctor said grimly.

"I didn't know!" Adam protested.

"Save it." The Doctor spat. They paused, noticing the machine gun fire had stopped. "Looks like we're next."  
"What can we do?" Rose cried frantically.

"Screwdriver. Now." The Doctor snapped. Adam handed over the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. "And the TARDIS key." He warned. Adam sighed, handing it over.

"What do you need the key for?" Rose asked.

"Just wanted to get it back." The Doctor grinned.

"You don't have a plan?" Adam cried.

"I'm working on it." The Doctor explained. There was a shattering noise and the computer panels around them began to flicker.

"It's downloading information!" Rose guessed after what she saw in Van Staan's base.

"That makes no sense." Adam shook his head. "It's programmed with all the available information I have."

"What's on floor 42?" The Doctor asked.

"What? Why?" Adam shot back in confusion. The Doctor glared up at one of the screens, and Adam followed his stare. The words 'all primary power rerouted to floor 42' glowed on the screen.

"What's on floor 42?" He asked again.

"Urm, research and development." Adam tried to explain.

"What could it want there?" Rose cried.

"Nothing. All that's up there is all of our failed Dalek projects." Adam told her. The Doctor glared at him.

"I don't think they're failed anymore." He stated. "I think you're pet project has just repaired them."

"What?" Adam cried.

"It's rewritten the faulty code. All of your failed Daleks are coming online." A loud siren started blaring out.

"Warning! Warning!" A computer announced. "Hostile action on floor 42. All military personal to report immediately."

"Can you override that?" The Doctor quickly asked Adam.

"Why would I stop them?" Adam asked. "They can take down the Daleks."

"No chance. They're marching to their death." The Doctor explained. They all froze as the Dalek rolled around the corner of their hiding place.

"Exterminate!" It announced. The Doctor moved quickly, leaping over the computer panel. The midsection of the Dalek swivelled after him. He ran around behind the Dalek, and it spun in a circle, trying to follow him. Again the midsection rotated until it was facing him. The Doctor held his sonic screwdriver to the gun and activated it. The Dalek faced him, but nothing happened.

"You're not quite what Davros was." The Doctor grinned to Adam.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek cried, but nothing came from its gun. "Malfunction! Malfunction!" It started to scream.

"You see, a _good _Dalek wouldn't be affected by my sonic screwdriver like that. Not quite a genius yet." He shot to Adam.

"Now what are we going to do?" Rose asked as the Dalek moved its gun frantically up and down, trying to fix it.

"Switching weapon systems." The Dalek stated, and its plunger lunged forwards for the Doctor. The Doctor stumbled back, away from it.

"This old trick never fails." He smiled, taking off his jacket and throwing it over the Dalek's visual stalk.

"Error! Error! Visual sensors obscured!" The Dalek screamed, spinning its head in circles, trying to shake the jacket off.

"Now what?" Rose cried.

"I'll handle this!" Adam decided confidently, jumping over the control panel and running to the Dalek, shoulder barging into it.

"Error! Malfunction! System failure!" The Dalek screamed as it toppled onto its side where it sat, helplessly screaming. "You will be exterminated! Exterminate! Malfunction! Exterminate!" Adam grabbed a gun off of one of the fallen guards and blasted the Dalek's head until it exploded.

"One down." The Doctor sighed, standing up. Adam lowered the gun to the Doctor's chest with a scowl.

The Doctor paused for a moment, looking down the barrel of the gun to the Doctor's chest.

"Currently there are Lord knows how many Daleks roaming this tower. I may be the only one that can stop them from destroying you and the Earth." He stated. "So choose. Shoot me, and you'll have your petty revenge, but the Earth will die. Or you can let me help. But don't stand there and think about it all day. If you're going to shoot, do it." The Doctor folded his arms confidently. Adam paused for a moment, tempted to pull the trigger just to wipe the smug grin from the Doctor's face. He threw down the gun with a sigh.

"What can we do?" He asked.

"Does this base have a self destruct?" The Doctor asked.

"No." Adam answered incuriously. "Why would I give my own base a self destruct?"

"Point taken." The Doctor sighed. "What about a missile system? So that we could fire on the base?"

"That's possible, but not from here." Adam explained. "Floor 60 is our war room. If we could get there, we could fire the missiles and destroy the base."

"And where are we?" The Doctor asked, examining the shattered remains of the Dalek.

"This is floor 30." Adam answered.

"Great. That means we have to go through Dalek territory." The Doctor mumbled.

"What about the TARDIS?" Rose asked.

"That'll be under research evidence. Floor 41, just below the development." Adam explained.

"If the Daleks get to the TARDIS-" The Doctor gasped.

"What? They can't get in, without the key, can they?" Adam asked frantically.

"They'll destroy it." The Doctor said in horror. "And without the last TARDIS, the Time Lords are destroyed. They'll achieve their final goal!"

"I made no logs of the TARDIS being found." Adam explained. "No time. I've been working on my revenge, no official recordings. It'll take time for the Daleks to figure out where it is."

"Then we need to move." The Doctor bent down and picked up a gun from one of the guards. Rose looked at him, surprised.

"Doctor?" She asked. "I thought you were never violent."

"When you're dealing with Daleks, there's no choice." He answered viciously, cocking his new gun. Rose was slightly taken back by this, never imagining the Doctor to solve a problem with violence.

"I can use the information access port over there." Adam pointed to his chair where he absorbed information through the hole in his head. "I can see every camera in the base."

"Can you reverse the polarity of the neutron flow from the power core?" The Doctor asked.

"I could, but that would destroy every camera in the base, literally blowing them up." Adam said in surprise.

"Exactly." The Doctor smiled. "Destroy every camera, and the Daleks can't track us."

"I'll do it right away." Adam said, jumping into the chair as the beam of light connected to his head. The Doctor bent down and picked up another gun, throwing it to Rose. Rose looked down at it in horror.

"If you see a Dalek, don't stop shooting until its dead." He said. "Aim for the eye. That's their weakest point."

"None have shields." Adam explained. "I couldn't develop them with our limited technology. But they are bullet proof." He paused as he used the system. "Right. The cameras have shorted out. There's no way they can get them back online without rebuilding them."

"Right." The Doctor stated. "Now tell everybody to leave. Anybody else will just get in our way and die." Adam paused, and they could hear a voice on the loud speakers.  
"All personal, this is Master Adam speaking, evacuate the base. This is not a drill. The base is under attack by hostile alien forces. All hands are too evacuate."

All through the base workmen and women started screaming and running for the closest exits. Guards ran, trying to organise the masses as they retreated. The people who were unlucky enough to be above floor 42 ended up running directly into the Dalek trap, and were slaughtered. Others made it safely away.

Meanwhile, the Doctor, Rose and Adam, all armed, ran to a stairwell.

"The Dalek's will stop the lifts." The Doctor explained. "We need to walk."

"This doesn't change anything between us." Adam warned.

"Then shoot me in the back when you get the chance." The Doctor told him without caring. "Now come on. We have a world to save." The three shot up the stairs, all three looking out of place wielding guns. The Doctor would never admit how unnatural it felt to him. Rose, on the other hand, was actively terrified by it. Adam was more confident, having destroyed plenty in his years stranded on Earth to get where he was, but at heart he was still the misguided soul the Doctor had taken on. Together, they had to save the planet.


	4. Tracking The TARDIS

**Episode 4**

Three figures ran through a gigantic metal doorframe to a huge stairwell stretching up as far as they could see.

"How big is this thing?" Rose asked with a gasp, subconsciously fiddling with the gun in her hand.

"The tower?" Adam smirked slightly. "It's been nicknamed Babel. And for a good reason." Suddenly a metal door slammed down with great force behind them. Rose jumped, Adam instantly rose his gun, ready to fight, and the Doctor sighed.

"Exterminate!" Came from above.

"They've hacked into the doors!" Adam cried in realisation. "We're trapped!" Rose pounded on the door.

"It's magnetically sealed, isn't it?" The Doctor checked with Adam. "We can't open it."

"Elevate." Announced a Dalek voice.

"Oh, great." Sighed the Doctor. "You've given them a hover module."

"They're the ultimate killing machines, of course I did." Adam groaned.

"Wait!" The Doctor suddenly cried enthusiastically. "I have a plan!" He pulled out his sonic screwdriver throwing down his gun, and pulled off a panel by the door, starting to work. Adam lifted up his gun, aiming up the stairwell. He could see a Dalek hovering down the stairs, gently coming down towards them. He fired the gun, and watched as the bullets pounded into his armoured hide. The Doctor worked furiously, switching wires and adjusting the settings of the panel with his screwdriver. Rose screamed as she pulled the trigger, and the gun jerked horribly, missing the Dalek.

"Exterminate!" Announced the Dalek.

"Got it!" The Doctor announced, and the guns flew from the hands of the others, sticking to the door. The Dalek too was pulled, slamming into the heavy metal door.

"Error! Error!" It screamed furiously, trying to move its gun, but it was simply pulled against the door. There was a whirling as the magnetic pull overcame the Dalek, and it exploded in sparks, along with the control panel, and it crashed down.

"Well, we're not going to get that open again." Adam sighed, looking at the heavy door, now completely sealed.

"What did you do?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"I just enhanced the magnetic seal. I figured Adam would be too stupid to make the Dalek as a creature that isn't magnetic." The Doctor dismissed Adam's presence completely.

"Hey! That material is strong!" Adam protested. "If it wasn't for the magnetic seal, that Dalek would have killed us!" He scooped up his gun that had clattered to the ground. The Doctor and Rose ignored theirs, decided instead to go on unarmed.

"Sounds like somebody is making excuses for shoddy workmanship." Rose joked to the Doctor.

"Hey! You should be glad!" Adam cried. "At least this way we weren't killed horribly!"

"This way we still have to save the planet from a resurrected Dalek army, so I'd shut it if I was you." The Doctor said viciously, marching up the stairs. Adam angrily cocked his gun, momentarily considering shooting the Doctor, before deciding against it and following him. Rose sighed and followed also.

They ran up the stairs, soon seeing a huge '41' painted on the wall and hurrying through the heavy metal doorway.

"Doesn't look like the Daleks are here." Adam observed.

"Don't be so stupid." The Doctor spat. "If one encountered us on the stairwell, then they know we're coming up."

"But not to floor 41." Adam observed with a cocky grin. "Only up. So they're not here." The Doctor temporarily wished a Dalek would show up and attack them just to prove Adam wrong, but managed to bring himself under some more rational thinking. The Daleks always caused him to act oddly, the anger he had against the species was unparalleled. Although these, of course, weren't true Daleks. And their creator was the idiot stood beside him.

"They'll be here." The Doctor reassured him. "They know I'm here. It's only a logical jump that the TARDIS is as well. They'll be scanning for it. Might of already found it."

"What do we do if they have found it?" Rose asked, sounding nervous.

"Well, I suppose we just sit here and get exterminated." The Doctor answered casually. "So we had better hope they haven't." Rose smiled slightly. She was certain the TARDIS was still in one piece. She knew there was no way the Doctor would be acting so casually if he thought it might have been destroyed. He took out his sonic screwdriver and played around with the door panel, causing the magnetic door to slam shut, sealing them off from the stairway. "There. That should hold off any Daleks for a minute at least."

"There's some pretty advanced weaponry on floor 42." Adam warned. "They'll find a way through."

"Well, we'll just get to the TARDIS first then." The Doctor smiled.

The three ran down the now deserted sterile looking corridors of the tower, passing signs directing them to various departments and heavy metal doors.

"This way!" Adam commanded, leading the others down one passageway. "The TARDIS is just through here." He hit a control panel and one of the magnetic doors slid open.

"Exterminate!" Screamed the Dalek on the other side, blasting Adam with a laser and moving forwards. Adam went down with a scream. The Doctor reacted quickly, slamming the button on the door. It slammed down with incredible force as the Dalek moved under it, preparing to fire again. The Dalek was crushed, smashed beneath the metal door. Rose dove down to Adam.

"Adam? Are you alright?" She quickly asked.

"Been better." Adam croaked. The Doctor turned around curiously.

"You should be dead." He observed. Adam forced a smile.  
"Genetic enhancements. Before I played with genetically modifying humans into Daleks, I modified my own body, so I was faster, stronger and tougher than ever." He hauled himself to his feet, hunched over. "I suppose I could take the odd laser blast like this." He winced. The Doctor walked over to the smashed dalek, and looked down at it, seeing the destroyed human remains and red blood mixed in with the rubble. Rose walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We're killing humans, aren't we?" She inquired.

"We have to." He said grimly. "If they escape, they could make every single creature like them. The human race replaced by Daleks!" The Doctor spat, and Adam shifted awkwardly, the pain in his system seemingly blocking out his hatred, and making him realise what he had done. Rose tapped the control panel, and the door slid open again, revealing a large room with the TARDIS. There were no more Daleks.

"Why didn't they destroy the TARDIS?" Adam asked in pain.

"If it had done that then I wouldn't have come. That blast was for me as soon as the door opened." The Doctor explained. "That or because only one had made it here, it didn't have the power to destroy the TARDIS itself."

"So now what, Doctor?" Rose asked as the Doctor unlocked the TARDIS, keeping a weary eye on Adam.

"We use this to get to floor 60, activate the missiles, destroy the tower and wipe out these Daleks before they cause anymore trouble." The Doctor answered. "Just like we planned."

"It'll never work. Not just like we planned." Rose sighed as she followed him into the TARDIS. Adam limped behind. "It never does."

The Doctor hit some switches on the central column and the TARDIS faded from view with its familiar whining noise.

"Floor 60, here we come." The Doctor announced.

"Beats taking the lift." Rose giggled to Adam. Adam just rose an eyebrow, reminding her he was no longer the same man he was when they had met under the sands in Arizona. She was slightly surprised she had even forgotten.

The engines strained once more and the TARDIS materialised on the sixtieth floor.


	5. Time Hiccups

**Episode 5**

The Doctor casually swung open the doors to the TARDIS and strolled out.  
"Hm." He pondered. "This doesn't look right." Adam walked out behind him, followed by Rose.

"I don't believe it." Groaned Adam angrily. "You're useless!"

"You're one to talk!" The Doctor shot back.

"I don't understand." Rose muttered. "Why does this floor of the tower look like it's under construction."

"Because it still is." Adam grumbled.

"I don't understand." Rose repeated.

"Why don't you tell her, Doctor?" Adam asked, barely able to hide his glee at the fact the Doctor had made a mistake.

"Well, the good news is we are on floor sixty." The Doctor told her. "The bad news is we're on floor sixty in the past."

"Your fancy time machine time travelled when it wasn't supposed to." Adam said confidently, grinning at the Doctor. "And you had the guts to criticise me."

"It was a simple hiccup in the behaviour of the TARDIS." The Doctor stated. "It was probably you who did it when you went off across time to download all that information."

"Me?" Adam protested. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I was under the impression a Timelord's TARDIS could only be used by that Timelord. Yet I could use your TARDIS."

"Yes, well-" The Doctor began. Adam walked back inside the police box.

"And," He began, interrupting the Doctor, "Isn't it supposed to be in a 'state of harmony'?" He quoted the words with a cocky grin, seeing that the Doctor was surprised at his knowledge. He pulled the trigger on his gun and it fired, bullets thudding into the TARDIS floor. "Yet it seems it isn't." He smiled. "You're useless. I bet you're not even a real Timelord."

"Look. The TARDIS has had a few malfunctions over the years." The Doctor said reassuringly, re-entering the TARDIS. "A few of the old systems no longer work. But I can fix it and get us back to the right year."

"Glad to hear it." Adam was enjoying his advantage over the Doctor. "Be a shame if the Daleks conquered Earth because you couldn't work your precious machine."

"Or because a moron decided to resurrect them!" The Doctor shot, banging some buttons on the TARDIS control panel. "Something seems to be influencing the time drive. With a bit of correction-" The Doctor paused as he hit a few more buttons and the TARDIS began to disappear with its familiar whine. "-and we'll arrive exactly when we were supposed to." The Doctor confidently swung open the doors, revealing a desert. "Ah." He turned around. "I forgot to carry the three." Adam rolled his eyes and Rose groaned.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Rose asked. "Even I know the TARDIS shouldn't be doing this."

"We don't have time to worry about that now." The Doctor replied confidently.

"It's a time machine." Adam groaned. "We have all the time we need." He was seriously contemplating shooting the Doctor and stealing the TARDIS for himself. He had had enough of working with his mortal enemy.

"Not any more." The Doctor told him as he hit a button and once more the TARDIS vanished. There was an awkward pause before the Doctor swung open the door, shutting his eyes and stepping out in the hope that they had succeeded.

"TARDIS materialising!" Screamed a Dalek as the police box began to appear. There were two in the huge war room, both looking somewhat like Rose imagined prototype Daleks to look like. A gigantic window overlooked the city, which seemed to be silent.

"Exterminate!" Cried another, firing. The Doctor dove aside as the laser blast slammed against the metal wall behind him that proudly declared 'floor 60' in massive letters.

"Oh, he's done it." Smiled Adam wryly.

"Exterminate!" Cried another Dalek, firing on the Doctor, who was hiding behind a computer panel.

"Do something!" Rose protested. The Dalek's were too distracted trying to eliminate the Doctor to notice Adam or Rose.

"I don't know. I might just watch him die." Adam grinned sadistically. "After all, I don't need him anymore."

"How could you?" Rose gasped in disbelief.

"Little help here!" The Doctor called, the computer panel exploding behind him.

"He betrayed me and left me with nothing!" Adam said bitterly. "Nothing!"

"Oh, never trust an ape to do a Timelord's job." Sighed the Doctor, getting up and running to another computer panel, timing his run between Dalek blasts perfectly.

"Elevate!" One Dalek announced, floating into the air so that it could blast down on the Doctor. The Doctor was working quickly, stripping off a computer panel and using his sonic screwdriver on the components within. An automated defence turret suddenly fell down from the ceiling and fired on the Dalek, destroying it. The second Dalek blasted the turret before it could sweep around to destroy it.

"Ah. Now I'm out of ideas." The Doctor admitted.

"Exterminate!" Screamed the second Dalek.

"So you keep saying." The Doctor said casually. Adam sighed, opening fire with his machine gun. The bullets thudded into the heavy metal casing of the Dalek, forcing it back. A spark flew out of its eye stalk.

"Error! Error!" The Dalek began to cry. "I cannot see!" It whirled around in circles, backing away under machine gun fire from the advancing Adam. It whirled around backwards and smashed out of a gigantic glass window behind it, plummeting sixty floors to the ground below.

Rose emerged nervously from the TARDIS. Adam stood there, panting and gripping his gun. The Doctor stood up and grinned.

"Took you long enough." The Timelord commented. Adam cocked the gun and turned it on the Doctor.

"I don't need you anymore." Adam warned.

"Then shoot." The Doctor said coldly. "But first, look out behind you." Adam spun around to see the sightless Dalek hovering at the window. It fired, hitting him in the shoulder. He screamed going down. Rose ran to him in shock.  
"Sight is offline!" The Dalek announced. "Switching to phonetic measurements."

"Phonetic?" Rose asked.

"Shh!" The Doctor snapped. "It means sound!"

"Target located!" It fired at the Doctor, but he had moved since he spoke and so the Dalek missed. He crept along the edge of the window and activated the sonic screwdriver. "Target located!" The Dalek screamed as soon as it saw the Doctor. "Targ- Hover mode offline!" It managed to say as the engine keeping it hovering cut out and it fell. The Doctor smiled, turning to Rose.

"There isn't a stupid ape alive that has been able to invent something that can resist a sonic screwdriver." He grinned. She was down by Adam's side. The Doctor looked down at him, his face completely lacking compassion.

"You still alive?" He asked coldly.

"Just about." Croaked Adam. "The codes to launch the missiles. They require voice print." The Doctor fiddled with his sonic screwdriver.  
"It's set to record." The Doctor told him.

"The code is ZZ9 Plural Z Alpha." Adam groaned. "Set the co-ordinates for this base and then destroy it."

"Are you going to be okay?" Rose asked Adam. Adam smiled.

"Genetic alteration meant I survived one hit." Adam groaned. "Not two." He shut his eyes and leant back. "Shame I never got to kill you Doctor." He whispered. "But at least I got a shot at it. I'm beginning to understand why nobody has ever been able to stop you over the years." The Doctor turned away. "It's that bloody screwdriver." Adam's body went limp. Rose looked at him with tearful eyes. The Doctor got to work at a computer console, and she could hear him replaying Adam's message of the code.

"Rose." The Doctor stated. "I've fired the missiles. They're going to loop around and hit the tower. We have to go." Rose looked up, tears running down her face.

"He's dead." She said. "And it's our fault."  
"He did it himself." The Doctor replied coldly. "Now we have to go. The TARDIS materialised us six hours _after _we left, meaning that the Daleks will easily be around this floor and coming this way to stop the missiles. We have to go now." Rose stood up.

"Goodbye Adam." She said as she walked into the TARDIS. The Doctor looked at the fallen body sadly. He shook his head. It hadn't been his fault. Had it? He could sense Rose waiting for him in the TARDIS, and quickly crushed such feelings to the dark depths of his soul, and walked inside the TARDIS.

He hit some buttons and the TARDIS began to disappear.

Two more of Adam's Daleks entered the war room just in time to see the TARDIS leaving.

"The TARDIS has escaped!" One Dalek announced.

"Incoming missiles!" The second screamed.

"We have insufficient time to redirect them!" The first noticed. The second moved to the window, and looked at the two white rockets flying towards the building.

"Confirmed." It stated just as the building was blown apart.

Rose was slumped against the TARDIS's main column, sadly thinking about Adam.

"I know you feel sorry that he's dead." The Doctor said, trying to be as tactful as he could. "But he was evil. He wasn't the man we had met originally. He was bitter and twisted."

"Because of us." Rose sobbed.

"It was his own mistakes. Not ours." The Doctor told her. "You can't go through life blaming yourself."

"You must be pretty experienced in telling yourself that." Rose said bitterly. The Doctor paused, shutting his eyes as he remembered the Time War. There was a moment of tension between the two. "Sorry." Rose quickly said. "I didn't mean to-" She was cut off as sparks flew from the TARDIS's main controls. She leapt away and the Doctor ran to them. "What is it?" She quickly asked.

"No wonder the TARDIS malfunctioned!" The Doctor cried in shock. "Something's infected the system! And it's taking us off course!"

"Where to?" Rose asked desperately. The Doctor looked up in shock as he read the control panels.

"Skaro." He stated blankly.


	6. Crossed Paths

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to update. This is the final part, and I apologise for being so lazy and not updating it sooner!**

**Episode 6**

"Skaro?" Rose inquired.

"Yes. Dalek homeworld." The Doctor replied, frantically hitting the controls. "I'm locked out!"

"What could have done that?" Rose asked in a panic.

"Probably that Dalek by the TARDIS." The Doctor assumed, more concerned with fixing the TARDIS. "I suspect that Adam took a cut of the TARDIS key without telling me."

"So what can we expect to find on Skaro?" Rose asked nervously.

"Depends _when _we're heading to Skaro." The Doctor answered. "If it's after 1963, not a lot."

"Why after 1963?" Rose inquired.

"Because that's when I blew it up." The Doctor replied with a grin. "Wasn't me actually. It was- Well, it's a long story."

"It usually is." Rose sighed. "So, have you found out when yet?"

"Ah, yes. We're-" The Doctor froze. "Oh no."

"What? What is it?" She asked quickly, worried by the emotionless expression on the Doctor's face.

"We're heading for Skaro the day before the final battle of the Time War. The day the entire Dalek fleet assembled there before departing for Gallifrey. We'll be destroyed for sure." The Doctor explained.

"Won't that mess with the web of time you're always going on about?" Rose asked hopefully.

"Oh, yes. The Daleks don't care about that kind of thing though. Hence the Time War." He was working quickly, barely paying attention to Rose. He hit a button and something flickered. A holographic Dalek appeared in the centre of the room.

"Doctor!" It spat in its monotone voice. "You have crossed the Daleks for the last time. This is to be your death. You will be destroyed by the Dalek population on Skaro. We have calculated all possibilities. You cannot rewire the TARDIS in time. You are doomed." The hologram flickered away and the Doctor paused thoughtfully.

"Nothing?" He pondered.

"Can't we just stop the engines? Bump ourselves in another direction?" Rose asked.

"No, that's not possible." The Doctor shook his head. "I'm afraid we're going to die." He suddenly snapped his fingers. "Wait a minute! Fantastic! Rose Tyler, you genius! Bump ourselves!" He started hitting buttons on the TARDIS. "Nothing can penetrate the time vortex but the TARDIS, right?"

"Right. So what are you going to do?" Rose asked.

"Ah ha! Wait and see!" The Doctor grinned as he hit a button.

Elsewhere in the time vortex, on a very different looking ship, a girl in a short pink skirt ran over to a white console, looking at a beeping button.

"Doctor! What's that?" She called. A man with blonde curly hair and a multicoloured coat walked purposefully over to the controls, and hit a few buttons.

"It's a distress call." He answered with a tone of seriousness.

"From who?" The woman inquired.

"Hm. From myself." The man in the multicoloured coat seemed slightly surprised. "Looks like I've got myself in a bit of bother. TARDIS controls are locked out. I'll have to bump myself out of the vortex using this TARDIS to keep the other me safe." He decided.

"Doctor, is this safe?" The woman asked.

"Of course it is, Susan!" Snapped the man in response.  
"Peri." The girl said bluntly. "My name's Peri."

"That's what I said, Nissa." The man smiled. The girl sighed in frustration, still having her doubts about the man's latest regeneration. "Right, if I just push this and we should-" The entire interior of what was evidently an older form of the TARDIS lurched as it slammed into another identical spinning blue police box in the time vortex.

The Doctor and Rose were flung to the floor with a thud as the TARDIS broke out of the time vortex viciously. The Doctor sprang up enthusiastically to the controls, looking over the beeping readouts.

"He did it!" The Doctor cried. "I did it!"

"I don't understand." Rose muttered.

"This is a time machine." The Doctor explained.

"I know that much." Rose grumbled.

"I just got a little help from myself." The Doctor grinned. "I got another version of me elsewhere in space and time to use his TARDIS to bump ours out of the vortex."

"So where are we now?" Rose inquired.

"I don't know. We've certainly landed. Want to find out?" The Doctor gestured to the door.

"What if the air isn't breathable out there?" Rose asked nervously.

"Then we'll suffocate won't we. Only one way to find out." The Doctor grinned again and Rose grumbled.

Elsewhere, in the older TARDIS, the man in the multicoloured coat got up from the ground. The girl scrambled up, using the console to help herself to the feet.

"Did you do it?" The girl asked.

"Either that, or I vaporised myself." The man shrugged. "Oh well, it's done now." He paused. "If the old girl's still malfunctioning in the future then I think it's about time I started repairing her!" He confidently marched towards the chameleon circuit, something that had been broken for a long time.

"How do you know it wasn't your past self?" The girl inquired.

"You should never ask to many questions!" The man casually flung as a response, without a satisfactory answer. "I assume I would have remembered it, Tiegan."  
"Somehow I don't trust your memory right now." The girl muttered. The man removed a few panels and prepared to get to work.

"Here we go again." He stated, ready once more to battle the broken equipment, as the girl watched from a distance and he fiddled with the circuitry.

In another time and world the Doctor and Rose stepped out, finding themselves on a huge hill overlooking a massive castle. The two stood there for a moment, looking around before they heard a sound off in the distance. It sounded like a battle.

"Another adventure awaits then, Doctor." Rose offered.

"Here we go again." The Doctor grumbled.

**Author's Note: About the appearance of the other Doctor, that's supposed to be the sixth Doctor and Peri, inspired as the last episode I watched was Attack of the Cybermen and I needed another Doctor to knock the TARDIS away. As the story goes, that bit is supposed to actually occur just before Attack of the Cybermen, with the sixth Doctor's last line being the first one he says in that episode.**

**The ending with Rose and the Doctor is supposed to just be a teaser of another adventure. One I doubt I'll write (but you never know). Technically, the TARDIS is still broken at that point, but the idea is they find time to fix it on that planet. Or maybe they don't, and the malfunctioning TARDIS is a key part of the adventure! Maybe you'll never know. I'm cruel like that (or lazy).**

**I also apologise for a bit of an anti-climax. I could have had the TARDIS materialise on Skaro, but I couldn't think of a good way to get it to work and I liked the idea of the TARDIS getting bumped by itself. On a side note, I did do my best to avoid referencing regeneration, so as far as Rose is concerned, it was her Doctor that bumped into them, hence why she's unfamiliar with regeneration still in The Parting of the Ways.**

**Other than that, I hope you enjoyed the story and thanks for reading! Please leave a review with your opinions, even if they're extremely negative. It's the only way I'll learn after all!**


End file.
